Wired
by loveasalways
Summary: Caught in a downwards spiral, can Toby save her? Before its too late? Or will she be lost- forever?


_**A/N: Okay, okay, I know I'm supposed to be updating Some Secrets Don't Stay Buried, but I had this idea in my head for a while now! P. S.: The AN at the end is really important! Make sure you read it! And you all know I don't own PLL, why the need for the disclaimer?**_

Her world was spinning. She was delirious, happy, sad, forgotten. She felt all of this, and she felt nothing. The cuts on her wrists were nothing compared to her high. Her high was nothing compared to her heartbreak. Or someone shooting her. Or trying to use Wren to forget him. Everything she tried, to make herself feel, did nothing. It was all his fault.

She'd gotten the drugs from Holden. _Silly, silly, Aria. You'd believe anything that boy tells you, even if he says he's a ninja,-_ she thought haphazardly.

She spread her arms out as she twirled around in a white night gown two sizes too small. She didn't know where she got it from, but she didn't care. She spun and dipped to music only she could hear. To anyone walking past, she would look crazy, but the thunderstorm raging overhead kept most of Rosewood's inhabitants inside.

My parents would kill me,- she thought, and giggled lightheadedly. She fell to the ground, laughing, but without the humor.

Toby POV

He was walking home in the downpour when a lightning bolt crashed overhead, illuminating the dark park. But it wasn't the light flashing overhead that caught and held his eye, it was the crazy girl in a white nightgown dancing in the rain and laughing.

He froze, and only moved forwards when she sunk low to the ground, still hiccuping. He had been taking his motorcycle out for a spin, and it broke down after a couple kilometers. If he hadn't been walking it home, he would have never seen her at all.

He hurried forward, letting his motorcycle fall flat on the ground. Right now he had no clue if she was okay, or if this girl was on some kind of suicide mission.

When he reached her, he started to take in the small details, like the way her matted dark hair clung to the curve of her neck, or the defeated arch of her back that was facing him as she shook.

"Hello?" He called out when he was within two feet of her. She flinched at the sound and he automatically regretted speaking.

"Why are you here?" She rasped. Most of her voice was gone, but the wisp of it tugged at his heart unexpectedly. It couldn't be...

"I'm sorry," he tried again, "are you okay?"

"I'm not okay." She hiccuped, moving her arm to wipe at her face multiple times. "I'm not okay. Everyone hates me."

"I'm sure they don't!" Toby tried to console her, taking a step forward.

"No, they do." She responded viciously, her back curving further. "I push everyone away, and they use that excuse to run."

_Stay calm, Toby,_- he thought to himself. _This is a common enough sob story, it doesn't guarantee that it's her._

"Have you tried running after them?" He asked, while his mind skipped backwards in time, to when his mom told him the exact same thing. It was always her mantra to "Make things happen, not watch them."

"They don't want me too." The girl whimpered pitifully. It seemed like whatever crazy high she had been on had subsided a bit. But he was wrong.

Before he could respond to what she said, she started to tip back and forth. She started humming a tune that he couldn't hear over the sounds of the angry storm.

"What?" He exclaimed, confused. "What are you singing?"

He caught a few lines that made it to his ears.

_Hush, hush._

_We all fall down-_

She fell backwards in what felt like slow motion to him and he ran to catch her. He felt happy and relieved for an instant until he saw her face and his blood ran cold with fear.

He was standing in the middle of the park in the rain holding a convulsing Spencer Hastings and he didn't know how to save her.

_**A/N: So, what'd you think? I've never written a Spoby fanfic like this, so feedback would be very appreciated!This will probably be a threeshot, with drrrraaammmaaa! Lol.**_

_**NOTICE: For all Beautiful Disaster readers! I've decided what I'd like to do with that story :) Its going to be a sort of collab! If you want to have a chapter of yours in it, PM me for my email to send it to, or just PM me with it! I'll just edit it and post it up (and make sure your name is there for everyone to see that the chapter was your genious). I look forward to hearing your amazing ideas :) Byyee!**_

_***-*- Kayla**_


End file.
